


Primo ipnotismo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Hypnotism, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Seguito di Mesmeris dog.Zeck e Xion hanno avuto un bambino."Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: “Potresti abbracciarmi?”.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Pantheon demoniaco [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031070
Kudos: 2





	1. Primo ipnotismo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/kimbap-chan/art/IC-Sleep-my-brother-332522636; IC: Sleep, my brother BY kimbap-chan.

Primo ipnotismo

Xion era seduto ai piedi del divano.   
< La sua famiglia è proprio influente. L'avevo già capito negli anni. Però non credevo che l'adozione sarebbe stata davvero possibile > pensò.  
Zeck si appoggiò alla parete e guardò suo marito seduto davanti al piccolo di pochi mesi, anche lui seduto sul pavimento.   
Il bambino indossava un pannolino con disegnate delle macchinine.   
“Tesoro, guarda papa" disse Xion.  
Zeck borbottò: “Penso sia troppo piccolo per parlare".  
“Non voglio che parli. Voglio che sappia che gli voglio tanto bene" ribatté Xion.  
“Tesoro, la mamma ti vuole tanto bene" disse lo stregone rivolto al bambino.  
Il piccolo lo guardò con aria confusa e fece qualche gorgoglio, battendo le mani.  
Xion gli chiese: “Puoi abbracciarmi?”.  
Zeck sospirò.  
“Penso sia troppo piccolo anche per quel…”. Iniziò a dire.  
S'interruppe vedendo che il piccolo aveva iniziato a muovere la manine paffutelle davanti al viso di Xion.  
Quest'ultimo assunse un'espressione instupidita, mentre le sue pupille si spegnevano.  
Il piccolo gorgoglio più forte, mentre l'adulto spalancava la bocca, sbavando copiosamente. Nei suoi occhi apparvero delle spirali.  
Si slacciò la camicia e il suo petto nudo si gonfiò, iniziando a secernere latte dai capezzoli arrossati.  
Il neonato gattonò fino a lui e lo strinse in un abbraccio, si attaccò al suo petto ed iniziò a succhiare con gusto.  
Dei bassi gemiti venivano articolati piano da Xion.  
< Però non è troppo piccolo per sviluppare i poteri. Questo è un problema. Ci vorrà parecchio per insegnargli a gestirli > pensò Zeck.


	2. Lavoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Well that was easy.; https://www.deviantart.com/somnefarious/art/Well-that-was-easy-781419829

Lavoro

Zeck smise di oscillare il pendaglio davanti al viso di Xion, negli occhi di quest’ultimo vi erano delle spirali di luce colorata.  
Xion sbavava copiosamente con in sorriso estremamente erotico ed eccitato.  
< L'ho convinto di aver trovato un lavoro. Così avrò la scusa per tenerlo impegnato e non si chiederà dov'è il bambino. Penserà che lo stiamo mandando ad una scuola normale e non un’accademia per stregoni da cui uscirà solo per le vacanze. Dovrò farmi mandare spesso foto per simulare la crescita anche nell'immaginazione del mio ‘cucciolo' > pensò Zeck.  
“Inizia a fare il tuo dovere, ‘pet'. Lo zio pagherà molto per questo" lo invogliò.  
Dal membro di Xion iniziò a sgorgare un getto di sperma simile a quello di una pompa dei pompieri.  
Zeck vi attaccò un tubo che iniziò ad ispirare e immagazzinare.  
< Le clienti donne dello zio dovranno pur ottenere lo sperma maschile di cui hanno bisogno per le loro tante e variegate dolly > pensò.   
Sussurrò: “Bravo, bello. Con quei soldi ci paghiamo le rate per la scuola del bimbo".  
Xion gorgogliò felice.  
< Quasi quasi lo convinco di essere una mucca e con un altro incantesimo glielo faccio produrre anche dal petto > rifletté Zeck.


	3. Cavalluccio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 28. "Non lo merito un abbraccio?”.

Xion allargò le braccia sul salotto decorato per la vigilia di Natale e sorrise soddisfatto.  
“Non ho fatto un nel lavoro?” chiese.  
Zeck gli accarezzò la schiena e gli posò un bacio sul collo.   
“Splendido, cucciolotto. Come sempre". Gli mordicchiò l'orecchio e l'altro rise.  
“Tu che ne pensi, piccolo? Non mi merito un abbraccio?” chiese rivolto al figlio.  
Il bambino annuì festante e gli sorrise.  
“Certo, mamma!” gridò e l'abbracciò.  
Xion lo strinse teneramente.   
“Posso avere un regalo di Natale?” chiese il piccolo.  
Xion rispose con pazienza: “Domani".  
“Potresti farti ipnotizzare. Gli ho insegnato come farlo con la moneta del nonno" propose Zeck.  
Xion sospirò.  
“Sei sempre il solito bambinone. Non dovresti convincerlo di quella robaccia" borbottò. Posò a terra il piccolo Cody, accarezzandogli il capo.  
< È rimasto un credulone. Mi sorprende che non sia convinto nell'esistenza di Babbo Natale. Crede a tutto. Anche al mostro di Loch Ness > pensò.  
“Dai, mamma. Per favore” supplicò Cody.  
< È sempre vietato. In giro non si può fare e a scuola solo sugli animali. Papà ha detto che posso farlo a mamma solo con il permesso e senza fare cose esagerate > pensò.  
“Ok… Per…”. Xion non riuscì a finire il discorso che si ritrovò la moneta davanti agli occhi. Si ritrovò completamente rapito ed iniziò a spogliarsi con urgenza.  
Si mise carponi, sbavando un po'.  
Le luminarie dell'albero si riflettevano colorate sul suo corpo, ma le spirali nei suoi occhi erano ben più luminescenti.  
Nitrì e quando il piccolo gli salì in groppa trottò al centro del salotto. Il bambino lo incitò coi talloni, facendolo andare al galoppo.  
Zeck sorrise.  
“Mio dolce ‘puppy' non potevi fargli regalo migliore" si congratulò.


	4. Ripensamenti notturni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 58. Abbracciarsi nonostante il caldo.  
> Scritto sentendo: Learning to fly dei Stratovarius.

Ripensamenti notturni

Xion sospirò pesantemente, posando la testa sull’addome di Zeck, guardando il soffitto.

“Secondo me è troppo piccolo per fargli avere a che fare con quella robaccia. Stasera ha creduto davvero a tutte quelle fandonie. Non è come credere in Babbo Natale o nel mostro di Loch Ness.

Pensava sul serio che mi fossi convinto di essere un cavallo, quando volevo solo farlo divertire. Anzi, sono colpevole di essermi prestato al gioco” si lamentò.

< Fa parecchio caldo, nonostante sia inverno. Si sarà rotto di nuovo il riscaldamento. Nonostante stia sudando, però, non voglio interrompere l’abbraccio > pensò.

< Se affidassi mio figlio a mio zio sì che gli riempirebbe la testa di sciocchezze. Lo crescerebbe in mezzo a tutti quei ‘giocattoli’. Fa una vita pericolosa. Se gli stregoni scoprissero fino a dove si è spinto con la magia gliela farebbero pagare casa > rifletté Zeck.

“Io credo nei mostri, come il mostro di Loch Ness” ammise.

Xion ridacchiò.

“Magari una di queste volte possiamo andare a quel lago a sincerarci della sua esistenza di persona. Affidando il bambino a tuo cugino” propose. Socchiuse gli occhi. “Se ti va ovviamente”.

Zeck lo strinse con forza.

“Mi va sempre di far tutto con te, ‘puppy’” sussurrò.

Pensò: < Alle volte mi dispiace pensare che non posso semplicemente rivelarti la mia natura. Lo accetteresti? Potrei ipnotizzarti in modo che ti piaccia e sia tu a chiedermelo? Fino a che punto posso spingere la tua psiche senza romperla?

Non voglio perderti, ma voglio anche quello che per te è reale lo diventi anche per me. Tu sei il mio compagno ed io ho paura di essere per te solo un sadico burattinaio non dissimile da mio zio.

Sono dovuto a scendere a troppi compromessi. Compreso accettare quel ‘lavoro’ per te > rifletté.

“Sai, magari posso anche accettare quel gioco dell’ipnotismo.

Cody si è divertito anche più di quanto facessi tu da ragazzini” mormorò Xion. Sbadigliò assonnato, strofinando la testa contro l’altro.


	5. L’adolescenza di Cody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Anxiety by somnefarious; https://www.deviantart.com/somnefarious/art/Anxiety-853274934?comment=1%3A853274934%3A4896583568.  
> “Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 13. Pendolo.

L’adolescenza di Cody

Xion era in piedi davanti alla porta, indossava un costume da Batman aderente che gli lasciava solo la testa scoperta. Era intento a pensare: "Ancora Zeck non si vede. Lo so che mancano ancora un paio di ore alla festa di Halloween organizzata da nostro figlio. Però speravo riuscisse ad arrivare prima degli ospiti.

Mi sento nervoso quando mi lascia solo. Anche perché non conosco gli amici di Cody".

Vide che il giovane adolescente gli si stava avvicinando, vestito da diavoletto.

«Oggi con la festa faremo un figurone» lo rassicurò. Il figlio gli riferì: «Lo so. Però sono preoccupato per una presa in camera tua, mi è sembrato facesse delle scintille. Posso fartela vedere? Così da non far saltare la corrente mentre ci sono gli ospiti».

Xion annuì e seguì Cody al piano di sopra, lo vide accucciato vicino al letto e si piegò a sua volta. Gli stava dicendo: «Attento a non fulminarti» quando Cody gli mostrò la moneta che aveva preso dal cassetto, legata con una cordicella in modo che formasse un pendolo, facendola oscillare davanti ai suoi occhi.

«Guarda la moneta andare avanti e indietro» gli disse. «Avanti e indietro, mentre t’ipnotizza sempre più profondamente. Sì, cadi sempre più profondamente sotto il mio controllo».

«Più in profondità sotto il tuo controllo» ripeté Xion, con gli occhi sgranati.

«Brava ‘piccola’. Ora, ogni volta che sentirai la parola ‘buonanotte’ cadrai sotto il mio controllo. Sarà una trance profonda come questa e sarai obbediente. Quando ti risveglierò, non ricorderai affatto di essere stato ipnotizzato» ordinò Cody, divertito.

«Non ricorderò?» biascicò Xion. La risposta pronta fu: «Non ricorderai... di essere stata ipnotizzato...» e si limitò a ripetere: «Non ricorderò».

«Io sono il tuo padrone e tu sei molto obbediente. Farai tutto quello che ti dirò» gli disse Cody e rise, sentendo che Xion rispondeva: «Sì, padrone». «Obbedirai» rimarcò ancora il concetto.

«Sì, padrone» disse Xion in modo meccanico.

Cody si era rialzato in piedi e Xion con lui, seguendo la moneta con lo sguardo, oscillando con tutto il corpo per seguirne il movimento.

«Sai… Non ho perdonato che hai osato sculacciarmi, ieri. Non sono un bambino». Fece un ghigno storto, «Ora spogliati» ordinò deciso.

Il padre annuì e obbedì, rimanendo solo con i boxer.

«Completamente» soffiò Cody e, guardando l’altro disfarsi anche nell’intimo, passò al comando successivo: «Ora sul letto, a gattoni, culo a ponte ben sollevato».

Xion non se lo fece ripetere e il giovane si piegò in avanti. "Papà lo ha incantato in modo che gli sembri tutto assolutamente normale: essere ipnotizzato e ogni tanto chiederlo anche. Se torna stanco o stressato da lavoro, lo supplica docilmente.

Questo, però, non vale per me. Non posso utilizzarlo a mio vantaggio e sono costretto a cancellargli la memoria. Ormai sono un adolescente". «Hai idea quello che ti fa papà sculacciandoti quando ti comporti male?» domandò con voce chiara.

Xion strusciò il viso sul letto.

_Zeck gli si avvicinò con aria comprensiva:_ _«Ora rilassati_ _»._

_Xion camminava avanti e indietro, lamentandosi:_ _«Non capisco perché ho accettato questo lavoro! Alle volte ho addirittura paura che mi piaccia! Non voglio tradirti. Certo, è remunerativo, ma…_ _»._

_Zeck gli afferrò il viso tra le mani e lo guardò negli occhi._ _«Devi stare tranquillo_ _» soffiò._

_Xion annuì e l’altro iniziò a massaggiarlo, toccandogli i punti giusti per rilassarlo completamente. Lo condusse con sé fino al divano ed estrasse la moneta, ordinandogli:_ _«Spogliati piccolo ‘puppy’_ _»._

_Xion fece un sorriso assente e annuì, iniziando a denudarsi. Gorgogliò quando la moneta gli venne nuovamente celata._

_Zeck si sedette sul divano e obbligò il compagno a stendersi su di lui, accarezzandogli i glutei. Glieli fece alzare e disse:_ _«Non devi fare tutte queste scenate, lo sai. Ora inizierò a sculacciarti e ad ogni colpo ti ecciterai sempre di più_ _»._

_Xion fece scivolare fuori la lingua e gli occhi gli andarono indietro, mentre iniziava a sbavare. Sussulto al primo schiaffo e a ogni colpo il suo membro si alzava sempre di più, eccitato. All’ultima sculacciata venne con un lungo ululato di piacere._

«Sì, padrone» esalò Xion. «Però non dovrai fare un fiato e non avrai il permesso di venire» aggiunse Cody, Xion diede un’altra risposta affermativa.

Cody ghignò e da sotto il letto estrasse un palo di legno, iniziò a colpire i glutei del genitore con forza. Lo guardava sussultare e continuò ignorando il momento in cui iniziò a piangere, soffocando i piagnucolii nelle lenzuola candide. I glutei dell’uomo si fecero gonfi e arrossati.

«Bene. Non ricorderai niente di tutto questo, ma ricorderai di non sculacciarmi o rimproverarmi mai più» ordinò l’adolescente. Sentendo la pronta risposta: «Si, padrone».

«Ora mettiti in piedi, rimettiti il costume e comportati come se non fosse successo niente. Non ricorderai cosa è accaduto, ma questa eccitazione si riverserà su di te appena sarai solo con mio padre. Lo supplicherai di farti venire» disse Cody. "Papà aveva avvisato che avrebbe fatto tardi. Quindi, magari, posso divertirmi con qualche ospite prima del suo arrivo" pensò.

Intanto, obbedendo, Xion rispondeva atono: «Sì, padrone».


	6. Idea stravagante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 81. Peli sulla felpa.

Idea stravagante

Zeck sbadigliò, guardando un uomo intento a guardare i manichini in vetrina con aria assente e un sorriso sciocco sul volto

"Eccone un altro. Mio zio dovrebbe smettere di vendere i manichini, poi ne ha sempre bisogno di nuovi".

I movimenti dell’uomo divennero sempre più lenti, mentre la sua pelle diventava grigia e pian piano lucida come la plastica. Rimaneva immobile a fissare gli altri manichini, le sue spalle si restrinsero, le gambe si snellirono, i fianchi divennero più larghi mentre il busto si restringeva e il suo sedere si dilatava. I bottoni della sua camicia saltarono, mentre gli apparivano due seni sodi.

Ormai la sua intera pelle era di plastica, le sue mani divennero delicate e piccole, ma rigide. I lineamenti del viso delicati, i suoi seni molto grandi si erano già solidificati diventando di plastica.

Apparvero dei rientri sul collo, le braccia e le gambe, mentre il suo corpo si divideva in segmenti montati. Non era più in grado di muovere altro che gli occhi e la bocca.

«Dolly non farà niente. A Dolly piace tutto questo…» iniziò a dire con squillante voce femminile, finché le sue labbra non si sigillarono ad o, aperte, con un evidente sorriso.

Zeck sbadigliò, il manichino inanimato dal corpo femminile si stagliava davanti a lui.

Guardò uno dei commessi raggiungerlo, infilargli un tubo su per la fessura tra i glutei, montandolo su una base e lo mise accanto agli altri. Lo spogliò, mettendogli una parrucca e, ridacchiando a vedere i suoi glutei sodi, gli diede un bello schiaffo.

Zeck, vedendo che gli metteva una targhetta con su scritto il nuovo nome, si allontanò di qualche passo e notò che tra i vestiti dell’uomo c’era una felpa colma di peli.

"Sono sicuramente di un gatto. Potrei prenderlo a ‘puppy’, ora che è senza padrone morirà di fame. Avere un ‘vero animaletto’ per casa renderebbe felice il mio dolce tesoro davvero felice".


	7. Ipnosi di gruppo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 29. Quadro in salotto.

Ipnosi di gruppo

Le ospiti della casa fissavano la spirale che veniva emanato dal grande quadro in salotto, appeso sopra il divano. La televisione, insieme al suo mobiletto, era stata spostata in un angolo della casa.

Xion era accucciato a terra, ignorava il quadro intento a cercare di afferrare un topolino di gomma abbandonato davanti a lui.

"Venite qui, ragazze" chiamò Cody. Gli occhi di tutte le ragazze si spalancarono. Le giovani, coi capezzoli turgidi e i corpi tremanti, ondeggiarono. Obbedienti gemettero: «S-si, padrone», una nota lussuriosa nella voce.

Cody ghignò e si sfregò le mani, pensando: "Questa sì che sarà una grande festa di Halloween. In fondo nessuna di loro ricorderà niente.

Neanche ‘mia madre’ ricorderà cosa abbiamo fatto in realtà. Ora devo pensare cosa farne dei miei compagni di sesso maschile. Anche se non sono di mio gradimento, avendo io altri gusti rispetto a mio padre, devo pur utilizzarli in qualche modo. Potrei semplicemente dirgli di passare al punto ‘successivo’, dandosi piacere a vicenda, così da divertirsi anche loro mentre io mi do alle ‘danze’".

Diversi giovani erano riversi a terra, su un fianco, intenti a mugolare in modo inudibile, sbattevano i loro bacini gli uni contro gli altri. Al contrario delle ragazze erano vestiti, ma i rigonfiamenti all’altezza dei pantaloni erano evidenti. Alcuni, per cozzare meglio, avevano avvolto le gambe intorno alla vita dell’altro, in alcuni casi lo avevano fatto tutti e due gli ipnotizzati, dando vita ad un intreccio di gambe.


End file.
